


backslide

by killmongersgurl



Series: redeemed!softboi [5]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 16:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17026575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killmongersgurl/pseuds/killmongersgurl





	backslide

Erik was sweet with you.

Like, a diabetes and cavity inducing type of sweetness.

From the very beginning of your relationship with him, even when you had just been friends, gentleness and tenderness had been at the very core of his interactions with you. He spoiled you absolutely rotten with both his affections and attention, because he  _liked_  you. A lot. He was  _thoroughly_  into you, unafraid and unashamed to let it be known to you or anyone else. This was something that you were never too proud to indulge in because it was  _him_ , and you were pretty sure that you were  _this_  close to falling in love with him. And within just a few short months, your boyfriend had actually managed to turned you into a bit of a spoiled brat—and everyone knew it.

Everyone also knew just how dangerous he was. Including you.

This man’s temper could only be described as explosive when he was poked and prodded by the right person on the wrong day. He had the potential to be absolutely horrible with others and sometimes he was, and it scared you. Although you knew in your heart that he would never treat you the way he treated others, it terrified you, because you knew exactly what he was capable of. You had seen it for yourself.

Erik was dangerous and nothing could change that—not even you—simply because, this was who he was. He was the direct product and result of his circumstances, as his experiences in life shaped him into the man he was today. He was rough and tough, and mean and hard. This was who he was to his core.

And you  _fucking knew_  what he was capable of. And so did he. And you were so sure that he was getting better…

But you couldn’t be the only exception forever, could you?

“So, you just gon’ ignore me forever?”

A frown tugged the corners of your mouth down at the sound of his muffled voice as you scrolled through your television guide. You were close to just putting the volume up so that you could properly ignore him, but he would only get louder and you knew that your neighbors wouldn’t appreciate that.

While you were spoiled rotten, he was whipped and wrapped around each and every one of your little fingers. He respected you too much to ambush you at your job or at a store. He refused to just barge into your apartment uninvited to have a proper conversation with you, even though he had a key. He kept his ignored phone calls and text messages to a minimum of five per day, each one spaced out in a timely manner as to not scare you away. The only form of communication you two truly had at the moment was always held in the evening with your front door standing in the middle. Even you had to admit that he was doing pretty well.

But all you could think about was how horrible he’d been to that group of men that night.

“Baby, please.”

You shifted in your seat and looked to the door.

“Just let me in so we can talk. Or just answer your phone. Text me or somethin’, damn.”

It was silent for a moment, your eyes narrowing as you lowered the volume ever so slightly. Once you heard the sound of his low sigh, you tossed the remote aside and stood to approach the door. You crossed your arms and reclined onto the post. “What do you want?”

“I want to talk.”

“About what?”

He sucked his teeth so loud it sounded like the door had disappeared. “You know what I wanna talk about.”

“Oh. You wanna talk about how you almost killed those men. How nice.”

“I did not almost kill anybody.”

“I was there, Erik!  _I’m_  the one who helped you clean up!”

“Damn, girl,” he muttered before growing quiet. A groan slipped past his lips. “Come on, you know I’d never be like that with you.”

“I don’t give a fuck. You’re like that with other people.”

“What, you tryin’ to change me or some shit? You knew who the fuck I was.”

You pushed yourself off of the post to stand before the door. “I never tried to change you, and you know it!  _You_  said that you were going to change!”

“Yeah, for  _you_!  _With_  you! Not these other niggas! I don’t give a fuck about them!”

His words were meant to soothe you and stroke your ego. They were meant to feed into that little spoiled brat he’d instilled within you, but they only made your stomach turn with discomfort.

You shook your head. “Go away, Erik.”

His hesitation could actually be heard through the door. “What?”

“Go away,” you repeated, because even you weren’t too sure if you really wanted this. You brushed that off with another shake of your head. “Leave me alone. I don’t want to get caught up in some shit because of you.”

“Because of me?”

“Yes, nigga, are you deaf?! You’re dangerous! I don’t want to keep looking over my shoulder every time I step out of the house, all ‘cuz I’m sitting on your dick!”

Silence.

“Fine.”

A soft gasp escaped your throat as you continued to watch the door. You swallowed, blinking back those stupid fucking tears your tear ducts had no business developing because it was  _your_  fault he was gone.  _You_  told him to go away and he listened to  _you_ , like he always did.

Maybe you didn’t need to tell him to leave, not like that. Maybe your words were a little too harsh. Maybe you needed to call him and make sure he didn’t do anything stupid—because you knew that he would pick up. He always picked up when you called.

You reached for the doorknob and swung the door open, only to find him leaning against the post. Your back straightened at the sight of him, your heart stuttering as he watched you. He looked absolutely gorgeous, so gorgeous that you probably would have been better off calling him.

“You tricked me,” you blurted stupidly.

Erik nodded. His eyes slowly trailed up and down your body, in a way that almost drove you to pull him inside of your apartment so that he could get inside of you. He jutted a thumb behind his head as he met your eyes. “You open the door to check the hallway every time I leave. I got Nana Jenkins down the hall makin’ sure I was right.”

That damn Nana Jenkins let Erik’s sweet talk get to her.

You rolled your tongue around in your mouth and swallowed. “Erik, I didn’t mean—“

“I don’t want you gettin’ hurt.”

You blinked at his words, crossing your arms over your chest. “You shouldn’t.”

“And I don’t— You—“ An exasperated sigh interrupted his words. He pinched the bridge of his nose and looked to the ceiling, shaking his head. “Look, you matter to me. I’m not tryin’ to lose you. Or this. Not over some stupid shit like violence.”

“Oh. Well, good.”

“Good?” He scoffed and released a tired sigh. “That’s all you got to say?”

You shrugged, shifting from foot to foot as you continued to watch him. You were getting antsy with him standing there like that. You had only been separated from him for about two days and seeing him like that, looking so delicious, was bothering you. You wanted to bite into his neck and swallow his dick and have him fucking choke you as you came all over his—

You shook your head. “Am I supposed to get on my knees and suck your dick for doing what you’re already supposed to be doing?”

He met your eyes, dropping his hand at his side. He bit into his lip before looking away. “That mouth.”

 _Fuck_.

All of a sudden, you were torn between sending him away and inviting him inside of your apartment, and in your guts.

You shut your eyes with a short groan. This was an important conversation that you two desperately needed to have, and your hormones could not get in the way!

“You scare me, Erik! Okay?! Damn! So, stop fucking  _looking_  like that!”

“I…  _scare_  you?”

There was no humor or amusement in his voice, only shock and a little disappointment. The perfect tone to keep you relaxed and under control.

“You scare me,” you affirmed with a nod. “Sometimes. I don’t like it. I don’t want to be around it. I’m not made for this—“

“I’ll change.”

Your eyes sprung open to look at him. Of course he was watching you; he’d probably been watching you the whole time. You swallowed under the weight of his heavy stare.

“Oh, so you quiet now? All that talkin’ you were doin’—“

“Shut up, Erik—“

“I don’t want you afraid of me.” He pushed himself off of the post, lifting a foot to take a step toward you. He set his jaw and dropped his foot, staying put. “I’ll relax. I’ll stop.”

“Last chance.”

“Last chance,” he agreed, his eyes shamelessly taking your form in. He nodded, slowly and steadily. “I missed you.”

The corners of your lips twitched upward. “I missed you, too.”

“You look good.”

Your little smile grew— _ever_  so slightly.

He caught it.

“You gon’ invite me in so I can show you how sorry I am?”

A sharp and excited breath slipped past your lips. “Yea—“

Erik finally stepped into your apartment and into your space, taking your face into his hands as he pulled you into a kiss and kicked the door shut.


End file.
